The IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 Working Group is developing 802.11ax HE (High Efficiency) WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network) air interface in order to achieve a very substantial increase in the real-world throughput achieved by users in high density scenarios. OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) multiuser transmission has been envisioned as one of the most important features in 802.11ax. OFDMA is a multiple access scheme that performs multiple operations of data streams to and from the plurality of users over the time and frequency resources of the OFDM system.
Studies are underway to perform frequency scheduling for OFDMA multiuser transmission in 802.11ax. According to frequency scheduling, a radio communication access point apparatus (hereinafter simply “access point” or “AP”) adaptively assigns subcarriers to a plurality of radio communication station apparatuses (hereinafter simply “terminal stations” or “STAs”) based on reception qualities of frequency bands of the STAs. This makes it possible to obtain a maximum multiuser diversity effect and to perform communication quite efficiently.
Frequency scheduling is generally performed based on a Resource Unit (RU). A RU comprises a plurality of consecutive subcarriers. The RUs are assigned by an AP to each of a plurality of STAs with which the AP communicates. The resource assignment result of frequency scheduling performed by the AP shall be reported to the STAs as resource assignment information. In addition, the AP shall also report other control signaling such as common control information and per-user allocation information to STAs.